


Journey on the Rails

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Rating may go up, Train ride-modern AU, artist!Eren
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-16 17:04:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1355047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren's taking the scenic route to college, as well as a new friend he meets that stays in his cabin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

He knocked on the back glass of the car. “Can you pop the trunk already? I’ll be back during the break, you know.”

“I don’t get why you can’t just get a plane ticket out there, it’s all the way on the other side of the country.” His sister said, pressing the button to unlock the trunk for him.  
He pulled out his bags, closing the trunk, leaning on it. “I want to see what the world’s like; you can’t get that on a plane. I’m not interested in just the colors of farmland.”

She opened the door, giving him a rather tight and kind of suffocating hug. “Eren. Just be safe, alright?”

“Don’t worry so much, Mikasa, I’m not a little kid anymore.” He hugged her back, pulling away with a smile. “I’ll try to get a plane when I come back.”

“The break’s not even long enough for another one of your train rides, dumbass.” She helped him get his luggage in order, sighing. “Promise you’ll call?”

“Like you’d let me go a week without hearing from you. I’ll see you in two months.” He waved at her, turning around, rolling his bags over to the attendant, showing him the ticket, leaving his two suitcases, hopping onto the train with his backpack, finding his cabin he would be sharing with some stranger, and sitting down.

He took out his sketchbook, starting a new drawing of the train station he could see outside of the window. He looked up, hopefully, each time someone passed by his compartment. Probably twenty people walked right past him, and he was starting to doubt anyone would actually be with him, until a blond practically burst through the open doors, breathing heavily. He was just in time, too, as right when he came in, the train had started moving.

“Hey man, are you alright?” Eren asked, standing up to help him sit down.

“Fine…I just, went to the wrong station, and had to run the rest of the way here.” He spoke pretty calmly, except for a few breaks where he had to breathe in shallowly.

“With your bags? That’s pretty impressive.” He sat down across from the blond, setting his bag to the side.

He smiled, reaching his hand out. “My name’s Armin, sorry for freaking you out.”

“Eren.” He took the offered hand. “Armin…your name sounds familiar…” He shook his head. “Probably nothing. Anyways, what brings you on a cross-country train ride?”

“Honestly? I’m terrified of flying.” He let out a nervous laugh. “What about you?”

“Not quite scared of it, I just really don’t like planes.” Eren replied. “Plus I like the scenery better.” He gestured out the window, and to his sketchbook he’d set aside.

“You’re an artist?”

“Yeah. It was too hard to make a career out of it though. I’m heading to Trost University.”

“That’s where I’m going too!” Armin smiled widely, sitting back against his seat. “Do you know what you’re majoring in?”

“I have no idea. I only got in because of athletics; I’m on the football team.”

“As a freshman? That’s pretty impressive.” He chuckled, repeating Eren’s words from earlier.

“What about you, then?”

“Literary major. I’m hoping to be a language arts teacher, and a high school one hopefully.”

“Already decided, huh?”

Just then the overhead speakers came on. “Our first stop will be in about an hour. We’ll be there to refuel and it’s time to stretch your legs or leave. You’ll have two hours there.”   
Said the voice, presumably female.

Eren sat back, picking up his sketchbook and pencil. “You don’t mind, do you?”

“Actually…can I watch you? Draw, I mean.”

“Of course.” Eren smiled. Most of the time, people looked at him like he was just some lazy kid. He slid to the side of the booth, allowing Armin to come sit next to him. He turned it to a blank page, putting the tip of his pencil to the paper.

He started sketching the simple outline of seemingly a small room, adding in blockish furniture slowly, adding curved lines into it one at a time. Luckily, the train was a smooth ride, allowing him not to jolt his hand off the page and ruin it. He had the sketch almost finished when their ride slowed to a stop, the speakers coming on again.

“Alright, first stop, you have two hours before we depart again.” A different voice, this time, said. “If any of you feel like staying, a cart will come by to provide you with food and drink, for an extra charge, of course.”

“That really is…amazing.” Armin said, still staring at the unfinished drawing.

“It’s…of my childhood room.” Eren said, staring at the picture, kind of sad, it seemed.

“It’s beautiful. You’re a really good artist.” Armin realized he was practically lying on top of Eren’s shoulder, moving away quickly. “Uh, sorry.”

“It’s fine. You wanna go outside? I don’t plan on sitting for another two hours, especially if we aren’t moving.” He laughed quietly, putting his book back in his bag, standing up.

“Where are we anyway?”

“Some town in the middle of a state I’m guessing.” Eren headed out the sliding door of their shared cabin, holding it open for Armin, shutting it behind the both of them, walking out into the open. He stretched his arms over his head, yawning. “Ah, it’s really cramped in there, huh?”

“Actually I think that was my fault. I was pretty much using you as a pillow.” He fidgeted, smiling a little.

“I don’t mind, it wasn’t on my right arm. It was nice for a change, anyways.”

“What do you mean?”

“Most people just scoff at me whenever I draw, the only one ever somewhat interested in it was my sister.” He shrugged, walking out into the plaza they had stopped close to. “That or they call me gay.” He laughed. “Joke’s on them ‘cause I am. Hope it doesn’t scare you away too much.”

Armin had to walk quickly to keep up with him. “O-oh! No, I don’t- I mean- shit.”

“Damn, you look too innocent for that to be coming out o’ your mouth.” Eren laughed again, looking up at the sky. “I’ve always liked looking at the clouds.” He murmured, sighing.   
“It’s like someone took a giant paint brush and had their way with the sky. Kinda inspirational, ya know?” He turned his head back down, looking at Armin who was keeping pace with him, in fact, right next to him.

“That’s actually a really nice way to think about them.” He smiled. “Uh, do you even know where you’re going?”

“No idea. Maybe there’s a McDonald’s somewhere around here.” He laughed at Armin’s scrunched nose. “I’m kidding, alright? But I am hungry and I don’t feel like starting my shit food routine before even getting to the college.”

Armin looked around them, pointing when he saw something. “Look! There’s a directory.”

“Oh thank goodness you’re here. I didn’t even think about that.”

Armin laughed, hitting his arm playfully. “Come on you big oaf.”

“I’m not that big.”

“Really? I thought you were at least fifteen meters tall. I need to stop doing drugs.”

“Oh fuck you.” Eren grumbled.

“I’m kidding, you’d probably destroy half this city if you were. Let’s at least look where we’re going.” By the time he’d said that, they were already right in front of the map. “Now let’s see…”

“There’s a Flame Broiler.” Eren pointed to it on the directory, raising his eyebrows in question towards Armin.

“There is a McDonald’s here, too, in case you were wondering.”

“Ah perfect, you can’t go anywhere in this damn country without hitting a fucking McDonald’s at least every two miles.”

“There were two McDonald’s in the same shopping center where I grew up. In case you don’t want to drive all the way across the parking lot, I guess.”

“Jesus fuck, how lazy are people these days?”

“No idea. So, Flame Broiler, then?”

“Yeah, how do we get there?”

“Well I see why you’re not a cartographer. It’s just up and a right.”

“I’m not a map person, okay; I still need those explained.” Eren huffed.

“Whatever, let’s get going.” He teased, walking alongside of Eren.

*********************************

They sat down with their respective bowls of rice and meat, and their drinks. Armin only had a bottle of water; Eren, of course, had a large soda, which Armin didn’t hesitate to comment on.

“Why do you even need a large, you can refill it any time you want to.”

“Well maybe I just want to have more to pour over your head.”

“Are you saying I have a big head?”

“Nah your hair would just work perfect as a mop.”

“Eat your food.” Armin laughed, making a small smile at him.

Eren jabbed into his bowl with his fork, lifting up a dangerously large blob of stuck together rice and a lone piece of beef.

“You are not going to fit that all in your mouth.” Armin said incredulously, raising his eyebrows at Eren’s determined expression.

“Watch me.” Eren opened his mouth, indeed fitting most of it inside, but a small bit stayed outside of his jaw, and when he bit down, his fork leaving his mouth with a flick, it flew across the small table, landing right on the short blond’s cheek. Eren covered his mouth, amused, swallowing his food quickly before muffled laughs forced their way through. “Here let me get that.” He smirked, reaching over, wiping it off Armin’s cheek with his thumb.

“I am so getting you back for that later.” He muttered, looking down.

“Come on, that was a pretty good shot.”

“Oh it was on purpose now?”

“What no, of course not.” Eren was smiling widely at him now, Armin returning him a sheepish grin. “Okay health freak, have fun with your veggies, I’m gonna get myself some sauce, you want any?”

“Nope. Don’t come crawling to me when you’re forty with a heart attack.”

“As if. I’ll be living in a mansion by that time; you’ll be crawling to me.”

“Sure I will, you go get your sauce, mansion man.”

“I like that name, keep it.” Eren chuckled as he left the table momentarily, coming back soon with two small cups of dark brown sauce.

Armin slowly ate his meal, rolling his eyes at Eren when he poured both the cups into his bowl, swirling the contents down to distribute it evenly. “Do I even want to know what that’s going to taste like?”

“Good.” Was all he said, taking a much smaller forkful than last time, looking at Armin with a kind of challenge in his eyes.

Armin rolled his eyes again, looking away from Eren’s face afterwards. They ate mostly in silence, Eren interjecting things every so often.

Once they both finished, Armin stood up. “I’ll take your trash.”

Eren nodded, putting the fork and the former sauce cups inside his now empty bowl, handing it to Armin. “Watch out my unhealthy eating habits could infect you through your hand.”

“Sure it will.” Armin jested back, walking over to the trash bin. He came back to the table, looking at his watch. “We better head back, there’s only about a half hour left before it leaves again.”

“Alright, let’s go then. Don’t wanna be running to it again?” Eren stood up, smirking at him while he pushed his chair back in.

“Okay that was not my fault.” He glared at Eren’s grin. “Let’s just get going.” Eren nodded, heading down the relatively short way back to their train.

*********************************

They were back on the train now, the overhead speaker reminding them they would not stop again until tomorrow, twice that day, where they would stop for the whole night at the prepaid hotel in a town near the Grand Canyon. After a couple hours of lighthearted conversation, both Eren and Armin agreed it was probably best for them to try to get some sleep as the lighting in the cabins dimmed, the voice telling them they would be off soon unless the riders would turn them on. Eren pressed the switch on the wall, keeping them dim, but they wouldn’t turn off now.

Armin had fallen asleep to the continuous motions of the cabin rather quickly, Eren finding he was unable to sleep. He took out his sketchbook, turning to the page he had started earlier today, shaking his head, he turned to a fresh one. He looked across the way at Armin’s sleeping form, smiling at how simply peaceful he looked, that small smile gracing his features perfectly. Eren picked his pencil up, creating the simple lines of the figure in front of him that he would fill in later. He started detailing his face, including the wisps of hair that had fallen in front of it, the small strands that had attached to his lips, adding the small lines that were the fingers of his hand supporting his head on the arm of the train’s padded bench. He probably took too long in perfecting the way Armin’s eyelashes fell over his bottom ones, the small curve at the bottom of his nose, the slight smile that was still there on his lips, his now relaxed eyebrows, even shading a light blush that rested over his fair skin, and the strands of hair that insisted to follow gravity, his bangs having fallen as well. He added in the wrinkles in his clothes afterwards, drawing the lines that separated his unzipped jacket from the shirt, where he had carefully tucked his top into his jeans, though the jacket covered most of such, the slight curve where his hips turned into legs, their exact angle they were bent at, the folds of his pants at his knees and ankles, his worn and slightly scuffed shoes that he’d obviously had for a long time. He kept adding details, it didn’t seem to end, Armin was simply too perfectly imperfect for him to stop in the middle of it. He added in the lighting with different shades of his pencil, until there was light coming from their window as well.

He gaped at the outside world. There was no way he had stayed up that long, he had only meant to draw for an hour at most. He looked down at his paper and gasped quietly. It was better than anything he could ever recall doing himself; it was shockingly realistic, even. He felt himself blush, closing his book, the tiredness he had suppressed through activity catching up to him, his eyes growing heavy quickly. He tucked the book under him, leaning up against the plush arm of his bench, his head touching the wall. His eyes closed, breathing becoming more slow and even and he drifted off into a dreamless sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

He sat up groggily, brushing his hair out of his face with his fingers. He rubbed his eyes, turning his neck to crack it. Having to sleep on a train is definitely not the most comfortable thing, and he would definitely not recommend it to anyone that didn’t want to wake up with some of the worst aches imaginable.  He finally opened his eyes, blinking a few times to adjust to the light, flicking the switch to turn off the ones inside the cabin, since the sun was already well up. Eren must have fallen asleep before he could. Speaking of Eren, he was currently half on and half off of his bench, snoring rather quietly in comparison to how wide his mouth was open.

A cell phone was going off in Eren’s bag, playing a very loud and _very_ obnoxious high-pitched song that sounded like complete gibberish, accompanied by soft buzzing. Eren got up, fumbling blindly for his phone, picking it up, holding it to the side of his face, grumbling unintelligibly into the mouthpiece. “No, you didn’t wake me” he interrupted his own sentence with a loud yawn “yeah no I just uh hit my head that’s all.” He yawned again at the end. “Yeah yeah, plenty of sleep.” He paused to let the other person speak for a bit. “Don’t worry I’m fine, I’ll call ya back later, okay, thanks.” He shook his head, pressing the end call button on his screen, covering his mouth as he yawned again. “Sorry.” He mumbled, looking over at Armin, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

“What was that about?”

“My sister; thinks I can’t do a thing for myself.” He yawned again, pulling himself back up onto his seat, stretching a bit once he wasn’t hanging off the side of it.

“Well you were sleeping really soundly there. Who chose that ringtone?” Armin laughed a bit, leaning his back against the side of the car, putting his legs up.

Eren rolled his eyes. “She did. At least it helps me actually get up.” He yawned again, rubbing his temples now.

“Sheesh when did you finally get to sleep?”

“Sunrise, I was distracted.”

Armin raised his eyebrows, shaking his head a little. “Hey, you got a comb? I put mine in the wrong bag.”

“You don’t have lice, do ya?”

Armin smiled, a little snort of air coming out of his nose. “No sorry, you?”

“Nope. Do have a serious case of bedhead, but I think I’m good in the bugs on my scalp department.” He reached into his bag, pulling out a wide-toothed comb that had little jewels on the top. Armin covered his mouth, his cheeks obviously showing his large smile. “Shut up, it was a gift.”

“Not saying anything I swear.”

“You were thinking it.” He threw it over to him, rolling his eyes. “Now I have not had nearly enough sleep, I’m going back to that, just put it back in my bag when you’re done, okay?” He didn’t wait for any real response, immediately taking out a soft looking, deep forest green, blanket from his bag, wrapping it around himself, stretching out and laying down. “Wake me up if I don’t when the next announcement goes off.” He mumbled, turning around so the blanket was wrapped tighter around him and he was facing the back of the seat.

Armin nodded, quickly using the surprisingly nice comb to work out the knots he’d acquired. He almost yelped when he hit a larger one, that had formed by the workings of his saliva apparently. His face scrunched in pain when he finally was able to yank it through the first time, going back over it a few times to make sure he actually got it out.

“Will you be quiet over there it’s just hair.” Eren grumbled quietly.

“Sorry, rough patch.” He mumbled in reply, finishing by fixing his bangs in front of his face.

He reached over to the floor in front of the brunet, sticking the embellished comb back in the front pocket of his bag. He looked up when there was a rather loud snore from right above where his hands were, laughing a little at his wide-mouthed expression. He sat back up, opening his own bag, taking out a book with a well-worn cover, folded lines all over the spine. He rolled his neck to the side, shrugging his shoulders to get comfortable as he opened up and slowly lost himself in the pages.

Without him even realizing that time had passed, the overhead speakers came on with their ring. “We will arrive at our destination in less than thirty minutes,” the voice spoke clearly. “Your luggage will be delivered to your rooms shortly after arrival. You must have your boarding ticket to pick up your room key. Thank you.” The announcement was concluded with another ring, and Armin turned his attention back to the other man.

“Eren, wake up!” he reached over and pushed him a bit.

Eren sat straight up, his face still looking terribly groggy. “What time is it,” he mumbled, yawning silently, his face scrunching up.

“Thirty minutes ‘til we’re at the hotel. How the hell did you just sleep right through that?”

“Practice and a side dish of exhaustion.”

“What were you even doing to stay up all night?” He put his book back in his carry-on scratching at his neck absentmindedly.

“I was working on a drawing.” He stretched his arms over his head, a few joints audibly cracking.

“Can I see it?”

Eren just shook his head, a light blush creeping up his cheeks as he looked down at the floor.

“Okay, sorry I asked. So how was your extra nap?”

“Very good, and now I’m sure my sleep schedule is royally fucked for the next few days.” He kicked the blanket off easily, folding it up so it would fit inside his backpack.

“Don’t worry I’ll try to keep you on a tight schedule. How’s 6am breakfast sound to you?”

“Terrible. But I don’t think I would mind it too much as long as there’s food involved.” At that, his stomach growled, pulling a quiet laugh out of the other. “Shut up, it’s your fault.”

“I only said one word, it’s your brain’s fault; don’t look at me.”

“Yeah yeah, do you think we’ll still be able to get bacon when we get there?”

Armin checked his phone and shook his head. “It’s already the afternoon.”

“Damn it I was hoping for some kind of bacon. You know what I mean?”

“I’m vegetarian, so not really but I think I get where you’re coming from. Like when I knew I would be able to have a burrito after I got home from school was heaven.”

“How do you have a burrito if you don’t eat meat?” Eren looked genuinely confused, tilting his head to the side like a dog.

“One, it’s called tofu. Two, there are about a million ways to not eat meat in a burrito and I have discerned by now that you know about none of them. One of them is just bean and cheese and it’s still amazing.” Armin smiled to himself, looking to the side as if reliving an old memory.

“Well, I suppose that’s one reason why I’m not vegetarian; besides that, bacon.”

“Animals are dying for your bacon.”

“And those animals are really tasty, okay, it’s not my fault.”

“It’s completely your fault.”

“Is not.”

“Is too.”

“Is _not_.”

“Yes it is.”

“Screw you.”

“I barely just met you yesterday, try again later.”

“Does that mean I have a chance?” Eren smirked, leaning forward a bit.

“Oh my god.” Armin was blushing deeply now, hiding his face in his hands. “Shut up.”

“I’ll take that as a yes.”

“I would take it as a shut up.” Armin murmured from behind his hands, his cheeks still redder than strawberry syrup over vanilla ice cream.

Eren opened his mouth to reply, cut off by an abrupt announcement from the engineer. “We will be arriving at our stop shortly. There will be a bus to each hotel, so make sure you pick the right one. Also remember to take your belongings with you as this is the time when the crew cleans up after your messes, and you don’t want anything to end up in our trash bags. Have a good day.” The end of the message was signaled by a loud beep.

“Well how long is shortly, exactly?” Eren grumbled at the small speaker in the corner of their shared cabin.

“I would take it to mean a short amount of time.” Armin said quietly, covering his laugh with one hand over his mouth.

“You’re even worse. Speaking of which, do you remember which hotel this compartment falls under?”

“I think it was the Grand Hotel?”

“That sounds about right; hopefully they’ll tell us to make sure.” He stretched, rolling his neck to each side a couple times. “I, for one, am so glad to get an actual bed after tonight. I’m still feeling it in my neck.”

“You literally just woke up about ten minutes ago, I don’t want to hear it.”

“But I want to say it.” Eren whined, smiling a little.

“Too bad.”

“I call first shower.” Eren grinned, seemingly proud to be the first to think of it.

“We’re not even there yet calm down a little.”

“You’re just jealous I get to take a shower first.”

“That...doesn’t even make sense.”

“What if I took up all the hot water?”

“It’s a _hotel_ how long are you planning on staying in there?” Armin moved his hands in a little shrug.

“Until the hot water runs out.”

“Good luck with that one.” Armin let out a small laugh. “I’ll walk around the hotel, I guess, figure out what to do for lunch or dinner or both.”

“Both sounds good.”

“Not at once, okay?”

“I like to eat as much as the next guy but I don’t think I could do that.”

A beep signaling another announcement sounded. “We are now arriving at our stop. You will find a different train here when you come back, don’t freak out, we’re not allowed to stay at a station for more than an hour. If you are in the first car, go to the red bus that will take you to the hotel you selected. Those in the second car, go to the blue bus, which will take you to your hotel. And those in the final car, please head to the white bus. If you get confused I don’t know what to tell you, but the drivers will probably tell you before they leave. And when you come back, just so you know, I will not be your engineer any longer. You’ll have my coworker, who, hopefully, won’t do anything too insane. And then I’ll see you all again after you stop in a place for the night again. Also I suppose I should mention again to not leave any belongings, and to take all of your luggage. Thank you and have a good couple days.” The train came to a stop at the end of his message, their cabin doors automatically opening.

“Well let’s get going then.” Eren shrugged, standing up, his arms stretching out to either side of him. “Wow shit it feels good to stand.”

Armin stood up at that point too, stretching his arms up before grabbing his bag. “You got everything?”

Eren shook his head, still stretching, picking up his bag and his pencil he dropped on the ground at some point. “Now I do.”

“Alright, let’s go then.” Armin smiled, heading out the door, his bag slung over one shoulder.

They stopped at the exit, a short line in front of them, slowly shrinking each time a person left. Once they got to the front, an usher-like person asked them, “Cabin number?”

“104a, both of us.” Armin said, gesturing at Eren who was right behind him. The usher just nodded, turning around behind him into a small room, emerging later with four bags in total, two suitcases, and two smaller bags on top of each. “Thank you.” Armin beamed at him, taking his, and moving out of the way for Eren to take his two.

They walked down the steps one after the other, carrying the suitcases down the steps. “Which bus were we on again?” Eren asked, pulling up the handle of his bag to roll it behind him.

“Seriously? He just said it not five minutes ago.” Armin chuckled, shaking his head. “The blue one, come on.” He said, starting down the ramp with his bags in tow, the one still on his shoulder.

“Not everyone has as great a memory as you.” Eren grumbled, walking behind him.

When they reached the bus, they handed their bags to the driver, which were put on the rack behind her seat. It was a rather small bus, seats more like a train, and they each took one seat on the side right next to each other.

The bus was filled up in almost no time, as it had already had quite a few people on it when they had gotten there and the driver stood up looking at them. “Alright, welcome. Just so we’re all clear, this is the bus to go to the Grand Hotel, is anyone on the wrong one?” There was a collective silence. “Okay, good. My name is Catherine. Any of the blue busses will probably be yours when it’s time for you to come back to the station. Unless of course you decide to walk although it’s pretty lengthy to get back and forth I don’t think many of you would be all too into that one.” Most of the people laughed quietly at that one. “Okay, well let’s get going.” She sat in her chair, starting to move the bus.

They were quiet for most of the ride there, an uncomfortable, agreed on silence throughout most of the passengers. Armin stared out the tinted window, the side of the roads rather empty, only a few Joshua trees dispersed at uneven intervals. They passed by a gas station and a small shopping center, until they took a left turn into the lot in front of the hotel. Their driver, Catherine put the bus in park and stood up again, facing them.

“Here we are. If you haven’t figured it out yet, you’re just supposed to tell them your cabin number, unless you’re a flake and never paid for it beforehand. And that’s all for me, If you need help with your bags, I’ll be right here for ya.” She said, opening the door as everyone stood up, starting out the door.

Armin ended up being the last one to come out, Eren already waiting for him to the side of the general pathway people were taking out of the vehicle. Luckily for him, his luggage was right on the middle of the rack, easy to grab. He thanked the driver, heading down the two steps onto the pavement.

“Took you long enough.” Eren grinned at him.

“I never said you had to wait for me.”

“You waited for all those people, it was inspiring.” Eren laughed, walking his suitcase up the ramp into the lobby.

“Shut up.” Armin shook his head, following him.

They set their luggage over on the side with the other suitcases, before going over to the reception desk afterwards, where quite a long line had formed, and they seemed to be the very last in it.

“I don’t know about you but I am still really tired.”

“That’s what you get for staying up till the sunrise.”

“I lost track of time, okay?” Eren smiled, shaking his head. “It’s not my fault.”

“Whatever you say."

"Ah, here we are.” They had reached the front of the line. Eren went to the open clerk at the desk. “Hello, uh, cabin 104a.”

The clerk typed something in. “And can we have your name?”

“Eren Jaeger.” He said.

“Okay, just one second.” They turned around, getting out a piece of paper and a pen. “If you would sign right here, and he here.” They pointed at two blanks at the bottom of the page, handing Eren the pen. He signed it quickly, handing the pen to Armin who was standing right next to him, who the signed the other blank. “Alright, you will be in room 432. Just take the elevator up to floor 4 and turn left.” They said, handing them an envelope with their room keys inside. “Thank you and have a good day.”

“Thank you.” Armin said quietly, walking with Eren back to where they left their bags. They picked them up, heading over to the elevator.

“It’s hot here.” Eren grumbled after the doors closed.

“You might think it’s the desert or something. And at the end of summer, too.”

“You know I don’t need your logical sass.” Eren joked, the elevator making a ding as it reached their floor. “You got the keys?”

“Right here.” Armin waved the envelope in his hand, walking down the hallway, muttering the room number to himself repeatedly. “Alright, here we are.” He said as he stopped in front of the door. “…Eren?” He looked around him, with no sign of the brunet. “Eren?” He called again, a little louder.

“Sorry!” He heard a call come from closer to where they had started. Then he saw Eren come walking down. “There was a vending machine and I got distracted.”

“Seriously?” Armin shook his head, putting a card into the slot, a green light flashing on the handle. He walked in, Eren behind him. “It’s really dark in here.”

“Here let me get the for you.” Eren reached to the side of Armin, flicking the light switch on the wall there.

“…I think we may have gotten the wrong room.” Armin breathed out, looking at the major part of the room after the small hallway behind the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I ended up writing this mostly in Mexico, where I had no internet connection to upload it. So you get this three days later, I've already started writing chapter 3 so hopefully that'll be uploaded quickly. And, of course, thanks for giving me a chance.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first work I've actually posted here. I hope you guys like it. It was originally only supposed to be a oneshot but that didn't work out so well. I always like reviews, thank you for reading!


End file.
